Kingdom Hearts: Recreation
Kingdom Hearts: Recreation is a fan-made story made by Alsojames (and some of his unregistered friends). It revolves around a group of five friends and their Soulless. Although it IS Kingdom Hearts, it does not include any Disney Characters. The story is presented in a videogame-esque format. It is rated T (Teen) for Violence and Mild Language. Story I: Where Are We? The story begins with James, Anmol, Kain and Kram sitting in a park on a stormy night, when a portal opens and sucks them in. While in the portal, the group loses conciousness and ends up in a strange, white room. While they are there, Keyblades appear in their hands and dozens of heartless attack. Though they manage to fend off the heartless, a strange man in a black robe appears and tears out what appears to be a soul fragment out of each of them. When they awake, they notice that they are in a strange city and the keyblades are real. Meanwhile, the man uses the soul portions he stole to create bodies for four new minions, which he names Kahn, Stanley, Mark and Vivian. The four new creatures, dubbed Soulless, march forth with an army of heartless. II: Mind, Body and Soul The four find Abi and Vicky, a pair of Dark Knights, who explain the origin of the Keyblades and that they (the heroes) must have had strong hearts to have gotten them. She then explains the heartless, and that they will actively seek out keyblade wielders becuase they are a threat to the heartless. As she explains this to the heroes, a brigade of heartless, led by Vivian (who looks a lot like Vicky) attacks the town and practically razes it within minutes. The heroes battle the heartless, and fight off a massive Gigas Heartless, but Vivian escapes. Abi states that Vivian must be a new kind of heartless that leads lesser heartless that has never been seen before. Flux After defeating Vivian's Heartless, the Heroes are told by Abi to consult the Forever Mage, the most powerful mage in existence, about the origins of these new heartless. Vicky decides to go with them. After travelling by Gummi ship, the Heroes find the Forever Mage's palace under attack by Heartless led by Kahn. Though the Heroes manage to hold back the heartless, Kahn escapes. The Forever Mage explains that Payne, a powerful dark mage, is responsible for creating these new heartless, called Soulless. He also explains that Payne was once a godlike entity, though he was defeated by an adventuring party that the Forever Mage himself was a part of and has been dormant ever since. Payne now seems to be growing in power, creating new Soulless in order to corrupt the universe. The Forever Mage then tells the Heroes that Payne's power seems to originate from Castle Oblivion, and tells to Heroes to go there. The Great Flood Unfortunately, the Soulless are gathering at that exact spot. Upon arriving in Castle Oblivion, the Heroes are sealed inside the atrium and assaulted by waves of Heartless, controlled by the Soulless combining their powers. After defending themselves from hundreds of heartless, they are attacked by Vivian herself, though she escapes once more after being defeated. Convergence Payne reveals himself to the Heroes along with the Soulless, stating that they are too late to stop the heartless from destroying civilization. He then teleports each of the heroes to a different area of Castle Oblivion. They battle their way through an army of heartless, toward the center of the castle, but are halted at the entrance to the final room by their Soulless counterparts. Eradication James battles Kahn in an armoury Extermination Kain battles Stanley in an obstacle-course like room. Annihilation Vickey sneaks into the master portal room and battles Vivian. Determination And Anmol fights Marcus in a Dungeon. Characters Protagonists James James is one of the five 'Heroes' and one of the four who wields a keyblade. He is sucked into the world along with Kain, Anmol and Kram. Vicky Vicky is a Dark Knight and one of the primary characters. She had arrived in Kingdom Hearts shortly before the heroes and meets them not long after they converse with Tifa about the Heartless. She joins their adventuring party afterword. Oddly, she does not wield a Keyblade, although Tifa explains that her heart is strong. Kram Kram is one of the Five 'Heroes' and another Keyblade master. He arrived in Kingdom Hearts with Anmol, James and Kain. Anmol Anmol is another one of the five heroes and one of the four keyblade masters. He was teleported into Kingdom Hearts with James, Kain and Kram. Kain Kain is a Monk, one of the five heroes and one of the four Keyblade masters. His keyblade is a pair of mini-keyblades on his right-hand claw. Antagonists Although the Heartless are the foe fought the most by the heroes, the Soulless are the primary evil in Kingdom Hearts: Recreation. All of the Soulless wear a similar uniform. Payne Payne is the primary antagonist of Recreation and the original heartless. He was the one responsible for creating the Soulless. He is a very powerful magic user as well as a strong martial artist and swordmaster. Kahn Kahn is James' Soulless counterpart. He is a black mage/warrior and is generally the 'most evil' of the Soulless. He uses primarily a Claymore sword (with one hand) and with his other hand he uses black magic. Stanley Stanley is Kain's counterpart. He is a Ranger/Thief. His main attacks are a long-ranged crossbow attack at long range or throwing daggers for close range. His fighting style is in stark contrast to Kain's CQC monk style. Marcus Marcus is Anmol's Soulless. He fights using pyromancy (control of fire). Vivian Vivian is Vickey's Soulless. She is the 'least evil' of the Soulless and the only one to look startingly similar to her Original. Although she is the Soulless of Vickey, their combat forms are very similar. She uses two longswords. Category:Stories